


Uncover [ Jigyu ]

by 2_A



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, I have no idea what to tag, I love those two, M/M, i'm a trash, it's a simple high school au, jigyu - Freeform, kim mingyu is rich, lee jihoon is shy, might write a soonhoon, minhoon, the height difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 05:45:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10847664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2_A/pseuds/2_A





	Uncover [ Jigyu ]

 

> _Afraid our aim is out of sight_
> 
> _Wanna see us..._
> 
> _Alight..._

Mingyu has met a lot of people in his life and a lot of people left him. His parents were never there for him, he was raised by strangers, at school he was that rich friend everyone wanted to hang out with, his friends weren't friends but he didn't want to be alone. He learned on his mistakes, he built walls around himself but his 'friends' were glued to that wall. He never let anyone break through.

He loved his parents and they left him, calling him a nuisance, he cared for his friends and they used him and stabbed him in the back. Whenever he started to feel free and comfortable he was quickly pushed back inside his cage and tied in chains he made for himself. However he'll never forget how he met Lee Jihoon.

He was walking pass a classroom when he heard noise, like punches and gasps. He had a free period but he recognized a kid that went to same classes with him. He was laughing with his friends while he punched someone. Without giving it much thought Mingyu stepped inside the classroom, the boys stopping dead in their tracks. "Oh, it's you. I thought it was a teacher." Two boys were holding a boy who looked unconscious in their arms. "What are you doing?"

The boy swung his fist but he looked at Mingyu with a confused face. "What do you mean? You don't know this faggot?" Mingyu stared at the boy whose hair was blonde and he was quite short. "I hate faggots like him." Before he could punch him again Mingyu walked over to the boy and raised him off the ground in his arms. "What the hell!?" The bully yelled, disappointed his punching bag was carried away by someone he was hanging out with. "If I see you touch him again... you're in for a hell of a life." The bullies stayed quiet as Mingyu left the classroom. "What the..."

Lee Jihoon moved from Busan to Seoul to study, it was what his parents wanted because they said it was the best for their son. And then they left again. Jihoon's parents were divorced, his father moved to America with his lover while his mother stayed in Korea to run one of Korea's well known perfume industries. When Jihoon told his parents he was a homosexual his father blamed his mother, saying 'you finally got your daughter'. True, his mother wanted a daughter but she would never make Jihoon believe or want something against his will. Which was the reason why his mother supported him while his father indirectly told him not to say he was his son.

Mingyu stared at Jihoon as he slept. They were in the school infirmary, the school nurse treated Jihoon's wounds and told Mingyu to make sure he doesn't do anything out of sudden. When Jihoon slowly opened his eyes, Mingyu silently watched, admiring his milk skin and cute facial features. He was adorably cute. "Hi." Mingyu's voice seemed to surprise him, making him jump on he bed.

His eyes were wide as he recognized Mingyu. "Jihoon-ssi, you're in the school's infirmary. Please tell me when you want to go home, I'll walk you." Jihoon's eyes brows shot up. "What? Come again?" Mingyu couldn't help but smile at the adorable elder. "Did you tell anyone you were bullied by them?" Jihoon's face was etched with sadness and embarrassment. "Like someone would care about a faggot like me being beaten up. They were just doing something everyone here wants to do. But I'm fine with that."

Jihoon set his feet on the ground and looked at Mingyu. "Thank you for your help. Don't bother yourself anymore." Mingyu stayed on his chair while Jihoon stood up and walked out of the infirmary. "Aish, I have a feeling he's a stubborn one." He muttered before standing up and following Jihoon.

Jihoon let out a defeated sigh as he stood at the school gate. It was raining heavily outside. Jihoon took a step onto the rain, closing his eyes but he was confused when he didn't feel anything wet on his face. Mingyu smiled as he held an umbrella over his head. "You're gonna catch a cold, Jihoon hyung." Jihoon's eyes were wide as he stared at Mingyu.

Ever since he transferred to this school it had always been hell for him, but Mingyu smiled so friendly and warmly, it made Jihoon feel human again. He didn't feel like he was the black sheep of the family, or that the society wanted to behead him for his sexual orientation. "Come on." Mingyu nodded towards the parking lot. Mingyu placed his hand on the bottom of his back and gently pushed him forward, making sure he was beneath the umbrella. Mingyu's car was a Mercedes Maybach.

Jihoon was uncomfortable as he felt so small in the flawless car. "Why are you so nice to me?" "Why are you so surprised I'm nice to you?" Jihoon rolled his eyes at the question he was sure Mingyu knew answer to. "I know no one deserves what happened to you. And if I get a chance to save someone like that I will. I'll make sure no one looks at you the wrong way again." Jihoon's heart melted at the sincerity and determination he could see in Mingyu's eyes. As if someone punched him again he looked away from his eyes and through the window.

"Aren't you too young to be driving a car?" Mingyu nodded. "It's just from home to school. Plus, I don't drive like an idiot." "Is your house far?" Mingyu nodded again. "Yes."

The car stopped in front of huge gate with a mansion behind it. Jihoon's jaw dropped as he stared at the mansion in awe, he knew Mingyu was rich but the mansion looked like a castle. "Don't pay attention to that. I might be rich but I'm not a snob." Jihoon looked at Mingyu who drove the car inside a garage. "I know that." Mingyu was surprised by Jihoon's smile which disappeared as soon as it came. Mingyu's lips curved upwards in a smile as he stepped out of the car.

Jihoon walked after Mingyu, looking round Mingyu's place which looked like palace inside. "Your house is beautiful." He muttered, following Mingyu upstairs. "And you're here alone?" "Yes. Mother sometimes comes to visit. Father not so much. Even when they do come they don't come together."

"Here." Jihoon was confused by clothes Mingyu held in front of him. "You're staying the night. It's Saturday tomorrow and there's plenty of place where you can sleep." Mingyu smiled as the elder took the clothes. "Thank you." Jihoon bowed to hide his blushing cheeks. "I'll be in the kitchen. Did you remember where is the kitchen?" Jihoon nodded before Mingyu left with the same on his face.

It took him fifteen minutes to change his clothes. It actually took him three but he spent more than ten minutes inhaling Mingyu's scent and looking in the mirror to stare at the large clothes. Mingyu gave him a sweater, a tracksuit and socks. "Aish, he's too nice to me." Jihoon started to be suspicious of the male as he made his way to the kitchen. He had troubles but he found his way. Mingyu took his blazer off and was standing behind a counter with a white shirt and the school uniform still on him.

"Thank you for what you've done."Jihoon bowed once again but Mingyu shook his head. "I'm trying to be ...a friend." Mingyu's smile wavered but it soon turned into a grin. It didn't take a lot for Mingyu to realize how happy he was when he did something for Jihoon and he could see Jihoon was humble and nice, which is why he decided to befriend Jihoon. The said male smiled while walking over to the counter and sitting behind it. "Are you hungry?" Mingyu asked. Although Mingyu couldn't cook he still had food in the fridge.

"No, thank you." Mingyu was silent for a moment, staring at Jihoon who looked down at his hands, avoiding Mingyu's eyes. "Are you sure?" "Yes." Jihoon barely glanced at him. Without a word Mingyu opened the fridge and took out packed ramyun. "Oh, there's Coke." He took out a package of Coke and placed it on the table, before taking a pot and filling it with water. With a smile present on his face Mingyu took out finished pop corn. "Let's go." He placed his hand around Jihoon's shoulders and lead him towards the living room.

They watched anime and while Mingyu was leaning on the couch, relaxing, Jihoon was sitting and leaning a bit forward, watching Naruto with a grin on his face, occasionally laughing when he said something stupid or if Sakura punched him. Mingyu silently studied the male's happy face. His eyes were shining with happiness and running over the TV screen, taking in every detail. Mingyu felt something rumble inside his chest the longer he watched him. Mingyu made it his job to make sure Jihoon always smiled and that he always stayed happy.

"Wow." Jihoon watched in awe while Mingyu chuckled to himself, shaking his head when he realized how attractive Jihoon was to him. "That was really cool." Jihoon spoke as he ate pop corn. He watched his clothes on his hyung. Mingyu had to admit, Jihoon looked like he was dating Mingyu at the moment and if someone came inside and saw Jihoon they could easily accuse him of having sex. He seriously looked like an aftermath of sex. Mingyu stood up and went to the kitchen where noddles were boiling. He prepared everything, put his plate next to Jihoon's. "Hyung! Ramyun is ready!"

Jihoon walked inside the kitchen bouncing, a gleeful smile on his face. "Thank you for the meal!" Jihoon bowed his head to Mingyu who bowed back before they ate in comfortable silence. Mingyu ate more than usually, it felt so nice to be with someone again. Mingyu didn't eat regularly, even when he did he ate small portions, not really hungry. But the way Jihoon smiled as he ate... Mingyu felt so happy he could eat a cow.

Finishing their meal the boys decided to sleep since Jihoon had an incident today and Mingyu wanted him to rest. "Hyung there's this room and there's the one opposite of it. You can sleep in either of them. Which one do you like more?" Jihoon shrugged. "I guess this one. Thank you, Minggu." "O-oh, don't mention it." Mingyu's tongue twisted when Jihoon referred to him with a new nickname. Jihoon walked inside the room and walked over to the bed. "Good night, Mingyu." "Yes, good night, hyung." Mingyu smiled and closed the door.

* * *

 

> _Tryin' break the chains but_   
>  _The chains only break me._

Even thought the night was filled with thunder and strong wind the two boys slept like babies. However when a really loud thunder echoed through Jihoon's room he was immediately awake. He let out a sigh of relief when he realized nothing serious happened. He wondered if Mingyu was awake. He looked at a clock to see it was 6 am. With a sigh Jihoon left the bed and made his way to Mingyu's room. "Minggu?" He peeked his head inside the room.

He could hear his soft breathing coming from the bed. Carefully Jihoon made his way to the bed and sat down. Mingyu was sleeping without clothes, covered only by a blanket. Jihoon's face reddened when he realized that. "Minggu! " He shook him but the male let out a groan and covered his face with the blanket. "Mingyu - ah it's morning! " Jihoon shook him. His eyes widened when Mingyu took a hold of his hand and placed it beneath the blanket on his chest. "What time is it?" Mingyu's words were dragged and he didn't open his eyes. Jihoon forgot to breath for a moment but he cleared his throat.

"It's 6 am." Mingyu peeked beneath the blanket with tired eyes. "You're joking, right? " Jihoon shook his head, a smile appearing on his face. "Hyung, we fell asleep late last night. It's not alright for us to be lacking sleep." Jihoon rolled his eyes. His hand was still in Mingyu's and Mingyu couldn't help but feel something clench in his chest. Jihoon realized where his hand was when he unconsciously squeezed his hand. "Are you hungry?" Mingyu enjoyed seeing Jihoon embarrassed and shy hence a grin on his face. Jihoon tried to pull his hand away but Mingyu held tightly. "You want me to make breakfast for you?" Jihoon shook his head frantically, not wanting to seem like a brat. He gasped when Mingyu grabbed his collar with his other hand and pulled him down onto the bed. Jihoon's eyes were wide and he didn't breath, he simply stared into Mingyu's eyes who was grinning ear to ear. "Stay here, I'll be back in a minute." Mingyu glanced at his lips, wanting to plant a kiss on them but decided against it as he sat up on the bed, wearing boxers only. He walked to the door with a smirk on his face because he knew Jihoon was watching him. And he loved it.

Jihoon let out a breath he didn't know he was holding when Mingyu closed the door. Was the male playing him? Is he going to lead him on so he can make fun of him at school? Is he playing with him? Even if he was leading him on Jihoon felt nice around the younger one. Jihoon was risking his feelings and he was a bit worried about his future but... his feelings were developing fast for Mingyu. Jihoon thought about all of it while waiting for Mingyu. Soon enough Mingyu opened the door and came inside the room with a grin. "I hope you like it hyung." Even thought he woke him up the first thing Mingyu did was make Jihoon breakfast. "Mingyu you didn't have to. " Jihoon's cheeks reddened as Mingyu placed a tray with food on his lap. Mingyu watched as Jihoon ate, smiling once he saw Jihoon's eyes widen. "This is awesome!" "I can make them for you every day, hyung." Mingyu laughed when Jihoon almost choked on his pancake.

After he was done Mingyu placed the tray away on a nightstand. "Mingyu, are you going to do something bad to me?" Mingyu's smile dropped. He didn't know why would hyung doubt his intentions. "You're really popular, if you did something to me you'd probably end up on the Internet." Jihoon chuckled but he didn't find it funny, neither did Mingyu. "Why would I do that? What do I do with the popularity I get? What does that bring me?" Mingyu shook his head while looking into Jihoon's eyes, telling him with his eyes, 'nothing'. "And what can this friendship bring me?" He stopped to smile, Jihoon blushing at the beautiful smile. "I'm sure this friendship is going to be something I won't be able to live without. I've had people with masks around me but you're the only one who came as you are. Thank you, Lee Jihoon for existing."

It was all really nice and beautiful but Jihoon wanted to be more than friends with Mingyu. "And you don't mind that I'm homosexual?" Mingyu raised an eye brow. "It has nothing to do with me wanting to be your friend, hyung." Jihoon's eyes filled with tears when he saw how serious Mingyu was about the situation. "And I want you hyung to stay by my friend forever." Mingyu held Jihoon's hand, his eyes twinkling from all the happiness he was feeling.

They spent the morning telling facts about each other, watching TV and playing games. Since Jihoon's mother called and told him she was visiting he had to go home. "I'm really sorry." "Don't be. Family comes first." Mingyu gave a nod of understanding as he walked Jihoon to the door. He was still wearing Mingyu's clothes but he forgot to take them off. "She just spends the night and then she's gone in the morning." Jihoon muttered while wearing his shoes. "Then, you're free tomorrow night?" Mingyu's question confused Jihoon. "Yes." Mingyu grinned, opening the door for Jihoon. "Let's go somewhere tomorrow." Jihoon tripped over his feet as they walked towards the garage. Mingyu held his elbow, in case he tripped again. "I guess, I guess we can." Jihoon smiled. Mingyu opened the door for Jihoon before walking to the driver's seat. "There's a movie in the cinema. We'll go and watch it." Jihoon nodded, too shy to answer.

Mingyu loved it when the elder blushed because of him. Jihoon's red cheeks were adorable and the way he avoided Mingyu's gaze because he was embarrassed only encouraged him more.

Mingyu reached his house fast by following Jihoon's instructions. "Thank you for everything, Mingyu." The younger one smiled. "Don't mention it, hyung. I'll pick you up tomorrow at six. Here." Mingyu pulled out a piece of paper and wrote his number down. "In case something happens." "Okay. I'll see you tomorrow then!" "Bye hyung! Good night!" "Yeah, good night!" With a smile Jihoon closed the car door and made his way to his house but he stopped when he heard Mingyu call for him. Jihoon wondered what happened when he saw Mingyu walking towards him with a smile. "You forgot something." "What-" His voice trailed off when Mingyu wrapped his arms around him and held him tightly. Jihoon hugged him back, enjoying the warmth Mingyu was radiating. Mingyu moved back, his face bright from happiness. "That."

Jihoon wondered if the idiot knew what his actions were doing to him. Maybe he was doing it on purpose, just to joke around. Then again, Mingyu was never someone Jihoon heard was a clown. Mingyu was quiet and he kept to himself but maybe Jihoon made him feel like that. Yeah, of course he did. With a sigh he got inside his house and started to prepare a meal for his mother.

His mother arrived two hours later and she asked him the usual, how was school, if something exciting happened, if someone hurt him- the typical motherly questions. "Did you find someone you like?" his mother caught the way Jihoon's body froze for a moment. "Oh my God!" His mother squealed. "What's his name? Where does he live? Do I know him? His parents?" "Mom." his mother stayed quiet but she still asked questions with her excited eyes. "Answer my questions Lee Jihoon!" His mother was grinning ear to ear, and the thought of Mingyu made Jihoon smile too. "Ommo! You're thinking of him right now!"

After telling her everything about Mingyu his mother turned into a squealing friend. "Oh my God he's so cute! And he's so nice to you!" His mother wrapped her arms around him. "I'm so glad you found someone. In case something happens... and this Mingyu fails you-" "-Mom don't worry about that." She stayed quiet as she saw her son's smile. Finally her son was happy, finally someone accepted him the way he is.

* * *

 

> _Say it_ _louder_ _, say it_ _louder_   
>  _Who's_ _gonna love you_ _like_ _me?_   
>  _Say it louder, say it_ _louder_   
>  _Who's_ _gonna touch you like me?_

Mingyu was ready, he couldn't wait to go and pick up Jihoon. As soon as the time came he bolted to his car and drove to Jihoon's house.

Mingyu knocked on his door and Jihoon almost immediately answered, a grin appearing on his serious face. "Hi hyung." Jihoon's heart sped up when Mingyu stepped towards him and wrapped his arms around him. "Hi." He managed to breath out after inhaling Mingyu's manly scent. "Are you ready?" Jihoon nodded. "Yes, I was waiting for you actually." "Oh. Let's go then."

The movie, Warcraft, was awesome. Neither Mingyu or Jihoon -especially Jihoon- liked romance or chick-flicks. "That was awesome. But the end almost made me cry." Jihoon laughed at Mingyu's confession as they ate hot-dogs in a park near the Han river. "Yeah, but did you see that kid in front of us? I almost broke his skull." Jihoon narrowed his eyes as he remembered the kid that kept eating potato chips with his mouth wide opened. Mingyu laughed this time. "Yes, I was waiting for you to slap him but you just stabbed him with your eyes." Jihoon sighed, wondering how could his parents listen to him. "He was really loud. I wonder why no one told him anything." Mingyu shrugged. "He's just a kid. He'll learn. What goes around comes back around." Jihoon nodded. "Indeed."

"What's that?" Jihoon suddenly sat up from his seat and looked at the bench. He felt as if someone placed a hand on his back. "What's what?" Mingyu stood up and stood in front of Jihoon, in case something could harm him. Unconsciously Mingyu held Jihoon's hand. "Maybe it was my imagination." Mingyu looked at Jihoon then at the bench.  He sat down and pulled Jihoon in his lap. Jihoon was breathing fast as Mingyu wrapped his hand around his waist, holding his hot-dog in his other hand. "Should we go to Namsan?" Jihoon fiddled with his hot-dog as he nodded. "Sure." Mingyu nodded behind Jihoon's back even though he couldn't see him.

While they were going up to Namsan Mingyu stared at Jihoon who stared at the view of Seoul. "This is beautiful." Jihoon muttered, his eyes going everywhere as if he tried to see ever light that was in front of him. "It is." Mingyu agreed, stepping closer to Jihoon and wrapping his arms around him. Jihoon felt so warm and nice inside as he leaned back into Mingyu.  "Thank you." "Yah how many times have you thanked me?" "Did you just say 'yah' to me?" "No, hyung. " Jihoon almost laughed at Mingyu who looked like a puppy.

  
When they reached Namsan Mingyu never thought he'd see Jihoon so excited. "Ommo this is delicious!" He stared at a shop full of snacks, fast food and delicious meat. Mingyu tried to locate where Jihoon was pointing his finger at. While Jihoon was standing in front of the shop Mingyu went inside and bought everything he thought Jihoon might like. When he walked outside Jihoon stared at him with wide eyes. "Why did you buy all of this!? How much did you spend in there? !" Mingyu chuckled, handing Jihoon a box with the food he was staring at earlier. "Yah!" Jihoon yelled but Mingyu ignored him as he went to a nearby bench and sat down. Jihoon followed him but instead of sitting beside him Mingyu pulled him on his lap again. Without protesting he stayed on his lap while they ate.

When they ate most of the sweets Mingyu bought they decided to walk through the park. "Are you thirsty?" Jihoon asked, breaking the silence. Mingyu nodded. "I was looking round for a shop but I guess it's on the other end of the park." Jihoon nodded. "Is it far?" Mingyu chuckled, looking down at his hyung. "Not really." Jihoon nodded again and stayed quiet. "I can carry you." Jihoon opened his mouth to decline the offer but the younger one crouched in front of him and lifted him off the ground. "Yah Minggu! Put me down!" Mingyu shook Jihoon with a smile. "Hyung you're so light! Do you even eat?" The question remained unanswered as Mingyu carried Jihoon who was almost asleep on his back. "Hyung?" Mingyu stopped in front of a shop but he could see on a reflection that Jihoon fell asleep on his back. "Cute~" Mingyu grinned as he walked inside an empty shop. "Annyeonghaseyo~" the cashier smiled kindly and Mingyu returned it. "Three cans of coke." The cashier nodded and went away to get the colas. "Minggu..." he thought he was hearing but it was his hyung's muttering. "Idiot." Mingyu rolled his eyes at the insult of his hyung.

Mingyu carried Jihoon home. For real. He carried him through the streets of Seoul, through his neighbourhood and to Jihoon's house. He didn't want to wake him up so he searched for the key himself. It was under the mat. "Hyung..." if he could look at him he would give him an annoyed stare. He walked inside the house and carefully walked through the house, looking for hyung's room. It was easy since there was a bedroom and one guestroom. He placed Jihoon on the bed and smiled at the angelic face of his hyung. It felt so nice to have someone in your life. Mingyu was so happy he wasn't alone anymore and he hoped Jihoon would be there for him. The younger boy might not be sure but he was developing feelings for him.   
Mingyu stood up and took his jacket off. Hyung was alone in the house. Instead of leaving, Mingyu laid down on Jihoon's bed and wrapped his arms around him,  who returned the gesture. He fell asleep with a smile on his face because he couldn't remember the last time a bed was that warm and soft.

The morning came fast, Mingyu woke up first. His eyes were wide as he was face to face with Jihoon who was sleeping soundly, his hands on Mingyu's chest while Mingyu's hands were holding Jihoon close. He stayed quiet as he stared at hyung. Hyung was such a beauty.  
"No..." Jihoon muttered in his sleep, moving closer to Mingyu.  Every plan to wake him up was forgotten as hyung cuddled to him. So Mingyu fell asleep again.  
It was Jihoon who woke up next. He was shocked to see Mingyu in his house but more importantly in his bed. He doesn't remember walking home... maybe Mingyu....

Jihoon wiggled to move out of Mingyu's grip but Mingyu pulled him closer. "Hyung don't leave." Jihoon didn't know if he was talking in his sleep or if he really woke him up and he didn't want him to leave. Either way, Jihoon was pulled into Mingyu's arms again. Even though he couldn't fall asleep he closed his eyes and inhaled Mingyu's scent. To Jihoon it was a scent he never smelled before, it was new to him and he loved it. He loved it. Loved... Jihoon opened his eyes upon thinking of the word 'love'. Mingyu was handsome and wanted by everyone, but he decided to spend time with Jihoon. Why? Jihoon couldn't stop asking himself. He couldn't stop doubting Mingyu's actions but Mingyu's words full of sincerity and kindness had Jihoon slowly falling for the boy. 

"Princess!" Jihoon's eyes widened when he heard a familiar voice coming from downstairs. He jumped out of the bed and ran out. "Seungcheol?!" The said boy looked up at the stairs with a grin. "I came to check on you. I'm going to the market, do you need anything?" Jihoon's insides turned when he heard Mingyu yawn in his room. "N-No, I don't need anything." Seungcheol raised an eye brow, an amused smile on his face. "Did you just stutter?" Jihoon shook his head, afraid he might stutter again. "Right..." Seungcheol gave him an questioning look but shrugged soon. He knew better than anyone not to push  Jihoon's buttons because no matter how embarrassed he was he could still throw a punch. Or a guitar. "Well, I'll be going then. Are you sure-" Jihoon's eyes widened when the door knob to his room twisted. "-Yes I'm sure!" Jihoon yelled, holding his head in his hands. What would Mingyu do if Seungcheol saw him in Jihoon's house? Jihoon was afraid Mingyu might be angry with him because  he was at his place. "O...kay." Seungcheol left confused and surprised. Sure, Jihoon had his days but he seemed like he didn't want him to witness something. 

Just when Seuncheol closed the door Mingyu opened his door wide. He looked worried and confused. "Hyung? Are you alright? Someone came?" Jihoon sat down on a chair and sighed in relief and worry. "No, I thought I heard something." Taking his words seriously, Mingyu made his way downstairs and started to look around the house. "It's all right. There's no one-" "-Yah why didn't you wake me up to check!? Even if there was someone they could've hurt you!" Jihoon's eyes widened at Mingyu's angry face. Mingyu cared for him. Mingyu cared for him. Jihoon's face was graced with a nervous smile. "Mingyu-ah don't be like that." "Like what?! What if you got hurt!?" Jihoon walked over to him and hugged him. Mingyu immediately wrapped his arms around his hyung and sighed, leaning his chin on Jihoon's head while Jihoon listened to his heartbeat. It was beating fast and loud. Jihoon knew it was because he was angry with him. "Hyung whenever you need something call me. When you hear or see something, don't hesitate. 

I'd never forgive myself if you got hurt."

* * *

 

> _Are you reaching our for me?_
> 
> _Yeah I'm reaching out for you..._

"Jihoonie hyung?"

Jihoon looked up into Mingyu's eyes. Mingyu had a smile on his face. "Hyung I like you."

Silence enveloped the house as Jihoon stared into Mingyu's eyes. Instead of rejoicing because of Mingyu's happy confession Jihoon immediately played all the scenes when he was bullied in his head. "Hyung?" Mingyu's smile dropped as he worriedly stared at Jihoon. "Mingyu, you don't know what you're saying." "Yes I do. Hyung I like you. A lot." Mingyu tightly held Jihoon's hands. "Mingyu-" "-You're thinking about those bullies." Jihoon stayed quiet, half admitting that he was but another half worried because of Mingyu's threatening voice. "Do you think I care about what they have to say? Jihoon I want us to be happy. I want to make you happy." 

Jihoon didn't expect it but he was glad it happened. He was  glad Mingyu leaned down and placed his lips against his. Jihoon was happy. He was finally happy. 

Mingyu crouched down to grab the older one around his thighs and hoist him around his waist. Jihoon hugged Mingyu, holding tight onto him. "Mingyu please tell me you're not playing with me. Please tell me this isn't a dream." Mingyu's eyes widened when he felt tears on his neck. Jihoon didn't let out a cry but his voice was broken and filled with hope and anticipation.  "I love you, Lee Jihoon." Those words were enough to answer Jihoon's prayers. "I love you too, Gyu." Mingyu held him tightly. "I love you, hyung!" Mingyu spun him round, eliciting a laugh from the hyung. "Your parents..."Jihoon mumbled when Mingyu stopped. "They don't care. Everything they have belonged to my grandpa. When I turn eighteen everything they have now will belong to me. There's nothing they can do, it's my grandpa's will." Jihoon nodded, still not raising his head. Mingyu walked to the living room and sat down. "Should we watch Naruto?" Jihoon nodded silently, slowly moving from Mingyu but only to make himself comfortable in his lap.

"I love this so much!" Mingyu wrapped his arms around Jihoon and shook him, planting a kiss on his cheek. "Me too." Jihoon smiled, leaning his head against Mingyu's chest. "I was never loved by anyone." Mingyu muttered, his eyes on his hand holding Jihoon's. "Mom and dad were never there, I don't know who raised me. As soon as I could do things for myself they left me alone, without anyone. So called 'friends' came and offered help but in the end all they could think of me was a 'walking bank'. I wanted to throw it all away but I had to think about my future." Mingyu placed butterfly kisses on Jihoon's neck which sent shivers across his body. "But I'm glad I didn't throw it away. I'm glad I can make you happy. You're the best thing that ever happened to me. Please don't-" Mingyu let out a shaky breath as tears prickled his sight. "Please don't leave me." Mingyu held tight onto Jihoon but the latter managed to turn round and place a kiss on Mingyu's lips. "I won't leave someone I love Mingyu. I'm going to be there with you  every step of the way." Mingyu nodded, his smile returning. "Thank you, hyung. Thank you."

"My heart was not prepared for this!" Seungcheol yelled when Jihoon told him everything that happened to him. Jihoon wanted to walk alone to school but Mingyu walked to school holding Jihoon's hand. "You!" Everyone looked at a group of girls that walked over to Jihoon. "Yes?" Seungcheol stood up and stood next to Jihoon. The one in front of the group raised her hand and slapped Jihoon. "Yah-" Jihoon placed his hand on Seungcheol's chest and pushed him away. He was tired of being a toy everyone could use. All those years no one stood up for him and he had no one to fight for so he took it all. But he wasn't going to let Mingyu hear that Jihoon was bullied again. He wanted Mingyu to hear about Jihoon standing up and fighting for himself.

"What do you want?" Jihoon asked with a trace of anger and annoyance. "Is it because Mingyu chose me? Is it because he chose a faggot!?" The girl flinched at the boy's loud voice. Students stared at Jihoon, surprised by his changed attitude. "Yes, Mingyu loves me and I love him! What can you do about it!? What can _you_ do about a man's feelings!?" Jihoon stepped closer to the girl, pointing his fingers accusingly at her. She opened her mouth to speak but she only let out a sob. "I hate you!" She yelled, pushing Jihoon away and running, her friends following her.

"You go Jihoon!" "That's right man, stand up for yourself!" "I've been waiting for this outburst!" People cheered him on, surprising him. Seungcheol smiled at him, patting his back. Jihoon looked at the students who were looking at him with supportive smiles. "Don't change because of haters!" "Jihoon!" The cafeteria was silent again as Mingyu ran inside, a panicked face showing his worry for the hyung. Jihoon smiled as he waved to his lover. Mingyu looked at the happy crowd of students as he made his way to Jihoon, wrapping him in his arms. "She hit you? Aish that woman!" Mingyu caressed Jihoon's red cheek. "I'm fine." Jihoon smiled, holding Mingyu's hand. "You guys are so cute!" "Your height difference is adorable!" "I want a boyfriend like that!" "Cute!" "Fighting!"

Mingyu looked at the crowd before smiling at Jihoon. "I fought back." Jihoon grinned, proud of himself. Mingyu clenched his hand as he leaned to place a kiss on his lover's cheek. "Let's go. We have Math together." "Oh, you remembered?" Mingyu winked. "Of course I did." 

Seungcheol let out a sigh as the cafeteria slowly emptied. "And I became a tree. Great. I need a new friend."

As he pushed the door opened to leave the cafeteria someone from the other side slammed against the door and fell back. "Oh my God!" Seungcheol gasped, quickly helping the person up. "I'm so sorry I didn't... see you." Seungcheol felt his heart clench as the boy crouched down to pick his books. Yoon  Jeonghan, school's angel. "No, it's my fault. Sorry." Seungcheol snapped out of his trance when the angel spoke with a smile. 

Seungcheol smiled back, it was like an immediate reflex. "What's your next class?" Jeonghan was confused but he answered nevertheless. "Art." "Oh, let's walk together!" Jeonghan eyed him warily but nodded with a smile. "Sure."

* * *

 

> _All of me loves_
> 
> _All of you_

"Hyung! Look!"

Jihoon almost cried out when he entered the house. Mingyu was sitting on the ground surrounded by three puppies. "Minggu, are you serious?" Mingyu was laughing loudly, he was extremely happy. "They're like kids!"

Mingyu stood up and motioned for the puppies to follow  him towards Jihoon. "No! They'll dirty the house!" Jihoon tried to run away but Mingyu caught him and without a problem hoisted him around his waist. "Hyung, how was work?" Jihoon narrowed his eyes. "Don't try to change the subject! Where are the other two dogs?" Mingyu's eyes widened but he tried to cover it with a smile. "They're, um, upstairs." "Mingyu I told you they're not allowed to go upstairs!" Even though it was Mingyu's house Jihoon still took care of it and tried to keep it clean and tidy. However Mingyu recently started to bring puppies and grown dogs. "Yah!" He noticed  that something obviously happened. 

Jihoon hit Mingyu on the chest and ran upstairs. "Hyung don't get mad!" Mingyu yelled after him. Jihoon's jaw dropped at the sight of Mingyu's bed and clothes ripped apart on the floor. "Mingyu!" He heard his lover laugh downstairs and the dogs barking.

He made his way downstairs, attempting to choke Mingyu but he stopped when he saw Mingyu happy.

There was no way Jihoon could ruin it for him. He couldn't make him sad. "Mingyu, they can't be in the house." Jihoon carefully made his way towards Mingyu who stood up from the ground, holding a golden puppy in his hands. "Look hyung, we can name him Milo." "Mingyu are you listening to me?" Jihoon pinched his shoulder. "Ouch!" Mingyu laughed. "Hyung, we'll built a dog shelter."

It took Jihoon a moment to collect his shit in order not to punch the living hell out of his lover. Jihoon sighed, placing his hand on his face, embarrassed even though they were alone. "Yah!" "Hyung seriously." Jihoon stared at Mingyu. Sure, Mingyu started to open up a lot to Jihoon but Jihoon wasn't sure if Mingyu could run a shelter. "Mingyu, you're underage." He nodded. "My parents can do it." Jihoon sighed. "Minggu, that a big responsibility." "I know. But I've seen a lot of animals on the streets and instead of spending money on useless things I'll spend it wisely." Jihoon rolled his eyes but a smile appeared on his face as he walked over to Mingyu and patted Milo on the head. "Aish, you're so stubborn." Mingyu placed a kiss on Jihoon's lips, their lips lingering on each other. "Jihoonie hyung, what do you want to become when you finish school?" Jihoon  wasn't really surprised by his random question. "I don't really know. I want to be a doctor because my mom always wanted me to have a good job but I always wanted to be a singer, a producer."

Mingyu smiled, placing the puppy down and wrapping his arms around Jihoon. "What will you do?" Jihoon let out a sigh. "I don't know." "Whatever you choose you know I will support you? I'll be there when you need something. If you choose to become a doctor I'll buy you  a hospital and if you become a singer... well, I think you're on your own if that's what you want." Mingyu laughed at  Jihoon's annoyed face. "I'll buy you a studio, you can have your own entertainment. You just have to say it, Jihoonie-hyung." Jihoon chuckled. "You know I won't tell you anything." "There are no secrets in marriage, hyung." 

Jihoon's eyes widened as his breath hitched in his throat. "Minggu..." Jihoon covered his flaming cheeks when Mingyu fell on one knee. "Hyung..." Mingyu smiled, his eyes shining. "We're still young but this will be a promise ring. Or a claiming ring. Whenever you try to hide from me this ring will stop you by reminding you that we're going to live together and you won't be able to hide anything." Mingyu took out a silver ring from his pocket and slid it on Jihoon's hand. "This is mine." He slid the same ring on his hand and with a smile kissed Jihoon.

Jihoon's salty tears mixed with the kiss which only made Mingyu smile wider. "Hyung don't be like that!" Jihoon pouted, burying his face in Minygyu's chest. The dogs stared to bark and howl, two big dogs running from the kitchen and jumping at the two love birds, knocking them on the ground. "That's Elf." A small puppy ran over to Jihoon and tried to bite his ear but it only made him laugh. "This one will be Hobbit." Mingyu laughed along, holding Jihoon close to him. "Seungcheol hyung fell in love with a boy from my class." Mingyu looked in surprise at Jihoon. "I didn't know Seungcheol was into guys." "I thought the same about you." Mingyu chuckled placing a kiss on his lover's cheek. "I hope he doesn't embarrass himself."

>>Seungcheol<<

Ever since Mingyu and Jihoon announced their love to each other several students of same gender started dating. And Seungcheol was literally running after the school's angel, Yoon Jeonghan. 

"Hyung you don't have to-" Jeonghan sighed when Seungcheol took his books and carried them with a grin on his face. "Let's go. You have Physics next."

As much as Jeonghan wouldn't admit it he loved the attention he was getting from the older one. Joshua was the only friend he had that cared for him and watched out for him but ever since Seungcheol bumped into him he has walked  him home, followed him to class, bought him lunch and presents. Jeonghan felt nice because of that but he was afraid to fall in love with Seungcheol even though the older boy would take a star from the sky and give it to him. Seungcheol wanted nothing more from Jeonghan but to accept his feelings. "Hyung!" Seungcheol looked  at a boy who ran pass Jeonghan and caught Seungcheol's hand. "Oh, Dino, hi. Meet Jeonghan." Jeonghan stared at Seungcheol in shock when he stepped closer to him and smiled. He felt so nice inside that Seungcheol made sure Jeonghan was noticed by everyone. "Your boyfriend?" Dino smiled at Jeonghan whose eyes widened. "Yes. We were just going to our next class. Did you need anything? " Dino smirked at Seungcheol. "No, enjoy your time with your boyfriend. I'll ask you on Cacao." Jeonghan's cheeks reddened as Seungcheol nudged him gently,  a happy smile on his face. Jeonghan liked to see that smile on his face that made him smile immediately. "Let's go." Jeonghan nodded, walking beside him. Jeonghan was never lonely but during classes he didn't share with Seungcheol he felt lonely.

"Mrs Jung won't be here today but thanks to your good behavior this period will be free."

Students cheered and left the classroom while Seungcheol continued to stare at Jeonghan who was writing something down in his notebook. "Hyung, I asked you not to stare at me." Jeonghan covered his face, closing his notebook and placing it in his bag. "You're so beautiful I have to stare." Seungcheol's comment only made Jeonghan blush harder. "Yah!" "I'm your Hyung!" Jeonghan punched Seungcheol's arm which only made him laugh. "Are you going to stay here?" Jeonghan nodded. "You can leave, you know?" Seungcheol rolled his eyes and pulled his chair closer to Jeonghan. "Finally I can get to know you better."


End file.
